The new cultivar, Pachyphytum ‘UB-PACHY-1801’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unnamed, unpatented Pachyphytum bracteosum with the pollen parent an unnamed, unpatented, Pachyphytum hookeri. The cross pollination was made during Spring of 2012 in Kudelstaart, the Netherlands, at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘UB-PACHY-1801’ was first selected by the inventor, Gert Ubink, during 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘UB-PACHY-1801’ was first performed in Kudelstaart, the Netherlands, by terminal vegetative cuttings in 2013. Pachyphytum ‘UB-PACHY-1801’ has since produced at least 3 generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. ‘UB-PACHY-1801’ was first made available to the public Apr. 1, 2018, in the Netherlands. This sale was made directly by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This sale and all public disclosures made between Apr. 1, 2018 and the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).